Every Moment of Forever
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: AU Finnchel. The story is WAYYYY better than this stupid description. Tiny bit of mute Rachel. Don't like? Don't read. Rated K... I guess. ONESHOT


**A/N: Hello, there! This is my first Glee story and hopefully not my last! This is a cute little oneshot about Finn and Rachel. WARNING: Finnchel fluff and a mute Rachel. Don't like? EXIT IMMEDIATELY.**

* * *

"Hi, Rachel" Finn Hudson said, smiling, sitting his lunch tray next to Rachel Berry. She didn't speak. She never did. It was just one of her "things." He eyed her, and said, "Come on. I'm your friend. I just want to talk to you."  
The Jewish beauty that was Rachel Berry eyed the boy who stood next to her. Was he KIDDING?  
No. Finn wasn't kidding. He wanted to talk to her. And she wasn't considering trying to leave. She WANTED to talk to him.  
She was afraid though. How was he her friend? He had never approached her before. "Rachel? Are you okay? Please talk to me..."  
She was contemplating it, but she was worried that he wouldn't like her. She had admired him from afar, and now was sweating. The boy that she was in love with wanted her to turn off her mute button and let her talk to him.  
She sighed a little, and said, "Hello..." Her voice made him smile. "I FINALLY GOT YOU TO SPEAK!" he cried, throwing his arms up in the air and then hugging her. She giggled a little. It felt good to speak.  
"Rachel... do you want to talk to me?" he asks her. She smiles and nods. "Yeah, I do." He immediately said, "Thanks, Rachel! All I needed was someone to talk to," and smiled at her.  
What Rachel didn't know is that Finn liked her back, and wanted to be the only person she ever spoke to.  
They began to have a long conversation about a lot of different things and they ended up becoming good friends.

* * *

It had been a few years since Finn had first gotten Rachel to speak. It was a couple of weeks before the prom and he hoped to ask her. She hadn't spoken to anyone else and didn't have any plans to.  
"Hey, Rachel," he said, repeating what he had first done when he had urged her to talk. She smiled and waved to him. "Hi, Finn!" she said, smiling. He sat down next to her and said, quietly, "You know, prom's coming up..."  
She nodded. She was planning on asking him to go with her. They both finally said, at the same time, "WILL YOU GO TO THE PROM WITH ME?"  
The two giggled after they said it, laughing at how funny the situation was. They both said yes to each other.

* * *

Prom night. Rachel was at her house, fixing a few minor hair corrections and adjusting her corsage. When she was done, she heard a car horn and looked outside her window. Finn's car was parked in front of her house, and he got out, dressed in a black tux.  
She smiled at how nice he looked. He had on a black skinny tie and a pink rose pinned to his suit, which matched the rose she had on her corsage. His brown hair was looking better than ever. She walked down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey, Finn!" she said, in her happiest voice possible.  
He looked at his prom date, who was wearing a spaghetti strap dress in light pink that went down to her ankles. Her straight dark brown hair was down, framing her face. He smiled. Absolutely breathtaking.

* * *

They were dancing at the prom when all of a sudden, the DJ turned on a slow song. She hadn't been talking to him. He eyed her, worried that she wasn't going to talk to him again. He knelt down and grabbed her hand. "Would you care to dance with me, Rachel?" She smiled and nodded, not making a verbal response. When he got to his feet, he held her tightly around the waist and guided her. They danced very gracefully. All of the other girls stared at Finn and Rachel in envy.  
The song was reaching the final words, and by then, everyone was dancing. No one was looking directly at the couple anymore. That was when he kissed her. It wasn't long, it was a little peck, but it lasted longer than most. It took Rachel by surprise, but she smiled and kissed back, enjoying it.  
Finn was surprised to know that his date was actually kissing back, and broke the kiss. She smiled and began to talk again. "I love you" were the words she said. He smiled at her, and replied back, "I love you, too."

* * *

It had been two weeks since the prom and the two were still going strong. Even others were trying to find a love like theirs. Finn and Rachel had never left each other's sides. It seemed like they were glued together by an invisible force. "Finn?" she asked him, hesitantly, at lunch. "Yes?" he replied back to her. "What would you say to joining Glee club?" He froze. His MUTE girlfriend wanted to sing in front of others? He was shy, and was worried, but he was happy that his girlfriend was finally trying to enter society. "Sure..." he said, quietly.

* * *

It was their Senior year and they had been in Glee club for a year. They had even rubbed off on their friends, too. They had helped many budding couples from Glee club, such as Brittany and Santana, Mercedes and Sam, Quinn and Puck, and Kurt and Blaine. When they graduated, they were so happy and so upset at the same time. They were happy because they got to share that moment together, but they cried because it might be one of the last moments they shared. They kissed, said their goodbyes, then went their separate ways.

* * *

Five years since the two first fell in love, and they're both out of college. Rachel is single and still living in Ohio, now the new music teacher at McKinley High School. Finn is the football coach there. They still remember each other, and Rachel does everything in her power to try and get Finn to see her. She even sits right next to him in every teacher's meeting and tries to start a conversation. She thinks he surely must have forgotten about her, and every time she thinks about it, she gets angry and sad. Finally, she sees him in the hallway during classes one day and kisses him. He MUST remember her NOW! When the two pull apart, Finn smiles and says, "Rachel... You don't know how much I missed you. I thought I'd never see you again." She smiles up at him and says, "I love you." Finn smiles and says, "I love you, too." He kneels to the ground and grabs a jewelry box from his pocket. He opens it up and Rachel finds, much to her surprise, a ring. Without asking her the obvious question, she yells, "YES! I'LL MARRY YOU!"

* * *

The two have now been married for 5 years and have 2 children. Rachel and Finn are just as in love as they ever were. Their wedding was sweet and short, with only their best friends invited. Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, and Will Schuester, their old Glee club teacher, were the groomsmen. Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Brittany Pierce, and Santana Lopez were the bridesmaids. Everyone watched as the couple exchanged vows and then said, "I do," to one another. The two said, "I love you," to each other before joining their lips for their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

Finn and Rachel's kids now have children of their own. Finn and Rachel are in their 70s and Rachel has just been diagnosed with cancer. Finn tries desperately to keep his wife with him for as long as he can, but his latest attempt failed. The couple is in the hospital together, Rachel lying on the hospital bed, hooked up to some IV needles. The doctors haven't tried anything for her cancer, stating that she was diagnosed at a very young age and there was simply nothing they could do. Finn held his wife's hand and cried tears onto the blanket that covered her. She says, in a shaky voice, "Will you be with me when I die?" He nods and responds, "Yes. I'll be with you every moment until then."

* * *

Finn is sitting in the graveyard, staring at a headstone that says, "Rachel Barbra Berry. Born August 29, 1986. Died November 17, 2064. Loving wife of Finn Hudson and proud mother." He had brought flowers with him and still held them in his hands as he spoke to the marble. "Soon, I'll be with you again. I'll be there, with you, Rachel. I love you." And with that, he drops the flowers and takes his leave from the tomb, where his wife's body is buried below his feet.

* * *

Now it is the year 3000, and Finn has been deceased for around 30 years. Two people, both female, are walking into a graveyard. They stop when they see Finn's grave. He is buried right next to Rachel Berry. The taller girl says, "Rest in peace, mom and dad." The other girl drops a bouquet of flowers inbetween the two tombstones. They look up into the sky. They can tell that their mother and father are smiling down at them, holding hands, whispering to each other, "We'll always be together. Every moment of forever."

* * *

**That was my first Glee story so go easy on me! Reviews are appreciated! Constructive criticism and comments are taken carefully into consideration and are HIGHLY APPRECIATED on my counterpart! If you liked it, please add it to your favorites! There's no need to add it to your alerts, as this is a oneshot, but if you do, THANKS! :D**


End file.
